


My Bones Weren't Made For This Drama

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Jim is a mess in this, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Bones, References to Depression, just in case because Jim's pretty bad off in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As much as Spock got under his skin, Leonard knew the Vulcan was good for Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful men nor the world they life in. That glory goes to Gene Roddenberry, and JJ Abrams, but mostly Roddenberry.
> 
> Warning: I put it in the tags and while Jim's not suffering from the illness he's pretty bad so again there are depression themes in this story. There is also mention of a pee bottle in this story so weak stomachs beware.

Jim was refusing to leave his bed, and Leonard was not amused. As much as Spock got under his skin, Leonard knew the Vulcan was good for Jim. Jim had never been as happy as he was when he was with Spock. The two evened each other out and the days where Jim would itch for a fight or forget a meal were fewer and farther between than ever. Jim seemed more confidant and less prone to living off bravado. He was taking complements easier and smiles came across more genuine.

Leonard knew he wouldn’t be nearly as worried about his friend if Jim would just get out of bed, or at the very least eat something. Jim, however, was determine to remine buried in his blanket fort. A water bottle disappeared under the blankets at one point and Leonard was beginning to think he wasn’t missing bathroom breaks so much as Jim wasn’t getting up to take them.

This behavior had to stop but Leonard was at a loss as to how to solve to problem. A solution came from Nyota who comm’ed Spock’s mother and told her about the break up. Interestingly enough, Nyota seemed to be the most pissed off of all of them when it came to Spock. As far as Leonard knew this was a case of second verse, same as the first and had something to do with Spock’s feelings on making little Vulcans.

His lack of understanding of the situation hadn’t stopped him from tearing Spock a new one. He’d yell so loud and so long his voice was completely gone the next day. Pavel, who had been sitting with Jim at the time had, a three-page word document with a list of all the independent curses Leonard threw at Spock. The creativity of some of them surprised even himself.

He was particularly proud of the long out dated southern slang he’d thrown in there. Leonard kind of regretted his anger blackout because apparently, he’d said, “You may be a stuck up, self-important Ambassador’s son but you’re clearly too poor of the heart to pay any damn attention to the wonder you just let slip through your fingers. Never thought I’d say this to a Vulcan but you're dumber than a sack of rocks. You hurt Jim like this ever again and I’ll shove my boot so far up your ass your grandchildren’ll taste the leather. Hippocratic Oath be dammed!” What Leonard would give to have remembered Spock’s reply to that. Leonard didn't regret saying it though and he wasn't sorry, either.

The humor of the situation hadn’t lasted long as Jim fell straight into his ‘numb state’ as Hikaru had started calling it after crying his heart out.

Almost a full week into the break up from hell Leonard received a comm call from Nyota telling him to leave the house as Amanda would call around two and Jim wouldn’t bother answering if Leonard was there to do it for him. With the plan in motion Leonard told Jim he was heading out to the grocery store. The pile of blankets Leonard identified as his friend rolled off the bed and thumped to the floor, Leonard took that as approval and left.

When Leonard came back to his and Jim’s apartment, long after Jim and Amanda should have finished talking, it was to find Jim sitting on the sofa putting on his boots.

Jim looked up from his task and tracked his friend across the room. “I might be back later Bones, but if my errand goes right I’ll let you know not to wait up.”

Jim hopped up from the sofa and tried to leave but Leonard grabbed him by the back of his Jacket. 

“Kid,” Leonard started, “if you think I’m going to let you take on the hobgoblin of an empty stomach you are greatly mistaken. Sit, I’ll make you something then you can win back your green maiden, or your green knight can when you back. Someone’s going to have to grovel I’m sure of it.”

Jim smiled, “You know us so well Bones but I think the one who needs to grovel is you. You said so fairly nasty thinks to my green knight!”

Leonard smirked, “I might apologize but I’d gladly say them again for you, kid. Here's a sandwich for the road, go woo the green-blooded computer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a series becasue it seemed easier. I can tell more stories this way. I already have the comm call between Jim and Amanda half written and I have plans for Nyota as well. I'm also contemplating Sarek but I'm scared I'll ruin my problematic fave. I definitely want to write about the trip to Vulcan or at least an awkaward family diner. Let me know if there are any you'd rather hear.


End file.
